A Lost and Lonely Little Newsie
by Beautiful Secrets
Summary: pt. 1 of 3 of Emily Series. Emmy isn't even 10, and she's suddenly forced to live without her mother. Even with her father, Teddy, still alive, she is alone. Unsure of what to do, she turns to her only friends, her peers, the Newsies, for support, thru a
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1   
  
July, 1887  
  
Dear Diary,  
Today is Emily's sixth birthday! She looks so pretty in the pink dress Teddy bought her for today. It's pink, like I said, with very dark pink sashes around her waist, and shoulders, and the bottom of the dress. He bought it a few days ago, but he hid it the very back of the closet in our room. Emily is so happy today. She's smiling, and laughing, and dancing around the living room with her father. I made her a cake this morning, a chocolate cake, her favorite, and the smell of it woke her up earlier than usual. Oh, I must go. She's asking Teddy if we can go to the Candle Shoppe and he just said yes, and since I go with, I should go. I shall write more tomorrow. Good day.  
~Sarah Rose   
The tall brunette stood up, closed her twine-bound diary and said, "Come on, Emily! Teddy! Let's get going to the Shoppe!" The little blonde girl came running over, laughing, and took a hold of her mother's hand. The three headed outside and down the street to the big building with a sign hangin above the door that read "The Candle Shoppe." Before they could enter the Shoppe, a voice called out, "Hey, Mom!!! Momma, Papa, Emmy! Wait up!" All three turned around, and a boy came running down the street in slacks and a button up plaid shirt, waving his hand. Emily smiled, and said, "Hello, Derek."  
  
"Happy birthday, Emmy. How old do you feel?" he asked.  
  
"I feel six! I feel my age!" she exclaimed, smiling. Derek opened his arms, and Emmy ran into them.  
  
"How are you, li'l sistah?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine. You?" she asked, looking up at him. It was then that she realized that he had a patch over his left eye.  
  
"Derek? What happened?" she asked.  
  
"A little accident with a marble," he said. Emily raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Who did it?" she asked.  
  
"Just a friend, but he didn' mean ta. The marble slipped outta his grip, and whacked me in da eye.can't see from it no more," he said. Emily pressed her head against his chest and said, "You feeling okay?"  
  
"Yep. Feelin' fine. Hey, mama, papa," he said. They hugged their son, and Teddy asked, "When did you get hurt?"  
  
"About a week and a half ago, papa," he said.  
  
"Well, will you come with us?" they asked.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"We're going to buy your sister a candle for her birthday. Would you like to come with?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Ah, no thanks, mom. I'm kinda busy today.got papes ta sell," he said. He kissed his mom's cheek, hugged his dad, and then turned to Emily.  
  
"Listen. I'll come by and get you tomorrow, and you can sell with me," he said.  
  
"Really? Ya mean it? Oh, boy!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Well, Derek, why not take her today? It can be your birthday gift to her," Teddy said.  
  
"Sure, why not?" he asked.  
  
"You mean.? Oh, wow, thanks, Derek!"  
  
Emily came running at her brother, her dress now exchanged for slacks and a shirt.  
  
"You ready?" he asked.  
  
"Yup!" He took her hand, and led her to the distribution center. He stepped inside, and a boy whose hair was covered in a hat, and a black vest, looked up from the steps.  
  
"Heya, Blink! Who's dat, your girlfriend?" he asked, standing up.  
  
"Oh, gross. No way. Dis is me sistah. This is Emily. Emmy, this is Racetrack, Race for short," he said.  
  
"Hi, Race."  
  
"Hiya, Emmy." Derek began towards the barred window, when Race said, "Oh, by the way, I'm still sorry bout the marble."  
  
"No problem. It stopped hoitin," he said. Derek pulled out a coin, slammed it onto the counter, and said, "Hundred papes." The man behind the bars slid out a hundred papes, and called, "Next!" Derek put the papes on his shoulders, took his sister's hand, and headed out of the gates.  
  
All the papers were gone by the time night fell, so Derek took his sister's hand, and led her back to the lodging house.  
  
"Alright, I'm gonna intro you to da gang, and then I'm takin' you home, aight?" he asked.  
  
"Alright," she replied. Right in front of the lodging house, Emily stepped into a dip in the street, and fell forward. Blink caught her before she could hit the ground, and said, "Whoa, there, sis. You alright?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Alright. Now, come on," he said, firmly gripping her hand, and leading her inside. He stepped in, and newsboys were strewn all over the place.  
  
"Emmy, this is Specs, Skittery, Itey, Jake, Boots, Snipeshooter, Pie Eater, Crutchy, Mush, Snitch, Dutchy, Snoddy, Swifty, Bumlets..hey, where's Jack?" he asked.  
  
"Who knows. Probably still sellin his papes," Race said. Derek nodded, and said, "Well, this is Emmy. She's me sistah." Everyone waved and he said, "I'm gonna walk her home, then I'll be back." Race nodded, and Derek walked out the door with Emmy. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2   
Emily looked up from her spot on the bed when a knock came to her door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Sweety, daddy's is taking a ride into Brooklyn, and he wants you to come with him."  
  
"I'd love to!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Well, get dressed, and he'll meet you downstairs when your ready," Sarah said, and shut the door. Emily rummaged through her drawers and pulled out a pair of slacks and one of Derek's old shirts. She pulled on her shoes, grabbed a cap he had given her, and ran down the steps.  
  
"I'm ready, Momma!" she called. Teddy walked out, picked up his daughter, and turned around.  
  
"Alright, Sarah, we'll be back later!" he called.  
  
"Alright! Have fun!" she called. Emily giggled as Teddy carried her to his carriage, set her down inside, and got in himself.  
  
Teddy stopped the carriage on the docks.  
  
"Do you want to come with me to this boring meeting, or would you rather stay and play around on the docks?" he asked.  
  
"Um.." Emily stuck a finger to her lips as she thought. A wind began to blow, and knocked her hat off her head, and blew it down the docks.  
  
"My hat!" she cried. She leapt off the carriage, and ran after it, attempting to catch it, but it disappeared from her sight. Emmy hung her head down low, and turned around, then discovered she was lost.  
  
"Oh no." she mumbled. She began to walk in the direction she thought was the right way, but only lost herself even more. About to cry, Emily collapsed on the edge of the docks, on a pier that over looked the water, and placed her head in her hands.  
  
"Hey! What'd you think your doin?" a voice called.  
  
"Leave me alone," she said, crying.  
  
"You aight?" he asked. She shook her head. The boy sat beside her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I lost my hat, and I lost my way!" she cried. She lifted her head to look at him, and found him holding her hat.  
  
"Is this yours?" he asked.  
  
"My hat!" she cried. She grabbed it, and said, "Where'd you find it?"  
  
"Over there, about to hit the water," he said, pointing.  
  
"Oh, thank you!"  
  
"No problem. My name's Spot. What's yours?" he asked, sticking out his hand.  
  
"Emily.but everyone calls me Emmy, Emma, or Em.mainly my family. I don't really know that many people." He nodded.  
  
"Well, Emmy.what else is lost?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know the way back to my dad's carriage."  
  
"Who's ya dad?" he asked.  
  
"." Before Emily could say anything, Teddy's voice rang out from behind a crate.  
  
"Emma! Emma, where are you?" he called.  
  
"Daddy! Thank you, Spot," she said, stood up, and took off.  
  
Sarah sat down at her diary that night, pulled out her pen, and began to write out her day as Teddy and Emily walked into the house. Emily was sleeping, so Teddy took her right up the steps, and laid her down in her bed. He hung her hat on the bedpost, covered her up, and walked out of the room so she could sleep. A smile began to grow as she remembered earlier, with Spot: he had suspenders on his pants, and a chain that held a key on it around his neck. He wore a hat similar to hers, and she thought he was really sweet: a really nice boy.  
  
The sun rose up the next day, and Emily headed down the steps when her mother called her.  
  
"Sweety, would you mind going out to find a newsie, like your brother, and buying a paper from him?" she asked.  
  
"Sure, momma." Emily jogged back up the steps, pulled her hat on, and her shoes, and came back down. Her mother handed her some change, and Emily headed out the door. She began to walk down the street, and right when she was turning the corner, someone else was too, and they slammed into each other and hit the ground. The other person's papers began to fall and they were scattered on the ground.  
  
"Oh, gosh, I am so sorry," she mumbled, and scrambled to pick them up for him. She stood up and handed him all the papers but one.  
  
"I need that one, too," he said.  
  
"Hm? Oh, well, can I buy this from ya?" she asked. She began to dig in her pocket, and handed him the money.  
  
"Tank ya," he said.  
  
"Hey.what's your name?" she asked.  
  
"Kelly. Jack Kelly. And you?"  
  
"Emily. Nice ta meet ya, Jack Kelly," she said.  
  
"Yeah, you too," he said. As Jack began to walk away, Emily turned to head home, and noticed the hat hanging around his hat. She jogged up beside him, and said, "What's with the hat?"  
  
"What? Oh, I wanna move ta Santa Fe. Ta be a cowboy," he said.  
  
"You gotta nickname?" she asked.  
  
"Nope. Why?"  
  
"Well, every newsie I've meet so far has one.why not you, Cowboy?" she asked. He turned his head, and said, "That's sounds aight."  
  
"Well, your new nickname is Cowboy, Cowboy," she said, smiling.  
  
"Alright, fine.what bout you? You gotta nickname?" he asked. Emily looked up at the sky.  
  
"I dunno.I have other versions of me name."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Em, Emma, Emmy. My parents call me all, my brother calls me Emmy."  
  
"Who's your brother?"  
  
"His name's Derek."  
  
"Emily!" a voice called. Emily turned around, and saw her mother looking out the door.  
  
"Coming mom! I gotta go, Cowboy. Bye," she said, turned, and ran up into the house. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3   
Emily lifted her head from her pillow, and smiled as she looked over at the calendar on her wall.  
  
"It's Derek's birthday." she whispered, and hopped out of bed. She pulled her clothes on, then her shoes, and jogged down the steps, straightening her hat on her head. "Mom! I'm gonna go find Derek!" she called, and ran out the door.  
  
"Hey, Derek! Derek!" she called. He turned away from Race, and smiled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Happy birthday.I made this for you," she said, handing him a little box. Raising his right eyebrow, he opened it, and found a leather eye patch.  
  
"Thanks, sis," he said. He kissed her forehead, and replaced his crappy patch with the one she just gave him.  
  
"No problem, Derek.You're my big brother."  
  
"And you'se my little sister."  
  
"Mom and dad say happy birthday," she said.  
  
"Tell 'em thanks," he said. Emily raised her eyes to Race, and smiled.  
  
"Hiya, Em," he said.  
  
"Hey, Race. Howse it rollin?" she asked.  
  
"Fine. You?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Listen, Em, you should go home."  
  
"Why, Derek?" "Because.just get outta here!" he said. Emily stumbled back, frightened by her brother. He never told her to just leave, not without a reason.  
  
"Derek, what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Go!" he cried. She turned and ran off, crying. He turned back, and said, "I don't want her to get hurt, Race. Whatever you do, don't tell her my reasoning."  
  
Emily sat on the front porch of her house, crying into her hands. "Hey, goily, what's wrong?" a voice asked. Emily choked on her tears, and looked up. She quickly wiped away her tears, and said, "Hi, Cowboy." He walked over and sat beside her. "Alright, what's wrong?" he asked. Emily shrugged. "My brother.Derek loves me, I know that, but today he told me to leave him alone, but without a reason." she said. Jack hesitated, and then put his arm around her shoulder. "Hey, it'll be aight. I'm sure he had a really good reason, but just didn't feel like tellin ya what it was," he said. Emily sniffed, and looked up at him, and said, "You think?" "Yeah, I really do. I mean, I don't know him like you do, or at all, but I know you, and you'se really sweet," he said. Emily smiled, and said, "Thank you, Cowboy." "Emily! Time to come in!" Sarah called. Emily stood up, and said, "Well, I'll see you around, Cowboy." "You too, Emma," he said, and headed off.  
Emily lay in her bed that night, and sniffled. "Derek." she whispered. Emily sighed, closed her eyes, and fell asleep. Teddy and Sarah stood in the doorway, and sighed sadly. "She always looked up to him. I wouldn't be surprised if she refused to see him again, or even talk about him," Sarah whispered. Teddy nodded, blew out the lamp, and closed the door as they went downstairs.  
Emily jogged down the steps and said, "Mom! I'm goin out!" She then grabbed her jacket, and ran outside without a word from her parents. Emily jogged down the street, hoping to see Jack that morning. She turned her head, and ran into someone. "Oomph! Oh, sorry." she said. "Man, talk about a week." she trailed off, and looked up into Derek's eye. She stumbled back, walked around him, and kept running. Derek turned and looked at her, then sighed sadly as he continued down the street with his papes.  
"Ey, Cowboy!" she called. Jack stopped and turned around, then smiled. "Hey, Emma." "I wanted to say.thanks again, for keeping me comp'ny last night." He put his hand up, saying, "No prob.youse me pal, Emmy." She smiled, and said, "Thanks, Cowboy." Jack saw her smile, then looked into her eyes, and saw pain inside. "Hey, you aight?" he asked. Emily shrugged. "I wanna believe I am." "But are you really?" "I don' know." Emily looked up at the sky, and said, "You hungry?" Jack smiled, and said, "Yeah, actually, I am, why?" "Come on, I'll get ya sometin ta eat," she said. He watched as she began to head down the street, and she turned to him, saying, "Well, are you just gonna stand there, or are you going to come with me?" He jogged up, saying, "Goin witchu."  
Emily shut the door to her house that night and smiled to herself. Sarah poked her head out of the study, then said, "Where have you been, young lady?" "I was out with a friend, mom. I'm tired, so I'm goin on to bed. Goodnight, mom. Tell papa I said goodnight." Emily headed up the steps, and then into her room. She looked out her window, and saw Jack running down the street, towards the lodging house.and she smiled. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 "Emily! Come on downstairs!" Sarah called. Emily leapt out of her bed, and down the steps.  
  
"Happy birthday, sweety!" Sarah cried as Emily ran down into her arms.  
  
"Thank you, mommy!"  
  
"So, how old are you today?"  
  
"Seven!!!" Teddy walked out and handed her a box. Emily ripped it open and found a leather single strap bag for her books. "Thank you daddy!" she cried, and jumped up into his arms.  
  
"Your welcome dear."  
  
"Sweety, your mother as another surprise for you," he said. Emily spun on her heels.  
  
"Emmy, we are going to England for a week, just you and me, to see your grandparents," she said. Emily's face lit up, and she said, "Yahoo!!!" Sarah smiled at her daughter, and said, "Go on upstairs, get some things packed up." Emily turned on her heels, and ran up the steps to her room. Then a knock came to the door. Sarah walked over and pulled it open, and found her son standing there, a little unsure.  
  
"Hello, Derek."  
  
"Hi, mom.listen, is Emmy home?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, but she's upstairs right now, packing some things for a trip. Why?"  
  
"Well, can you give her this? Tell her it's from me," he said, handing his mom a box. She nodded, kissed her son's forehead, and watched him turn around and leave. She shut the door, and turned back to the study.  
  
"Who was that?" Teddy asked.  
  
"Derek, with a gift for his sister," she said, setting the box on the table. Emily came down the steps with two bags; one with her clothes, and the other with her books.  
  
"I'm ready, Momma!" Emily saw the box on the desk, and said, "What's that?"  
  
"A gift from Derek.open it," Sarah said. Emily ripped it open, and inside, found a book. On the front, in neat gold letters, were the words, "My Little Sister, Emily Violet, the Nicest Seven Year Old Girl I Know." She turned open the cover, and found a photo of her and Derek, when she was five, and he was six, before he became a newsie. He was holding her on his shoulders, and she was laughing. Emily set down the book and ran out the door, hoping he was still nearby. He wasn't. Emily sadly walked back in, and picked up the book, slid it into her bag, and said, "When do we leave, mom?"  
  
Emily looked up from her mother's shoulder as the carriage arrived at a big white house behind a gate.  
  
"We're here, doll. Come on, let's go on in," she said, helping Emma up, off the carriage, and taking her hand as they walked up to the gate. Sarah pushed it open, and walked up to the house, where an elder lady opened the door, smiling.  
  
"Sarah! Hello! Oh, and little Emily!" she said.  
  
"Hi, grandma!."  
  
"Where's my little Emma?" a voice asked. An elder man came up behind Emily's grandma, smiling.  
  
"Grandpa!" she cried, and hugged him. The elder man pulled them inside, and closed the door behind them.  
  
"Come in, sit down, it's not like your strangers, you know," he said. Emily sat beside her mother on the couch, and her grandparents sat across from them on another couch.  
  
"So, how's Derek? And Teddy?" her grandma asked.  
  
"Teddy is fine.Derek is now a newsboy, for the city. And he got his vision shot off by a marble."  
  
"Which eye?" Grandpa asked.  
  
"His.which one was it, Emma?"  
  
"His left eye."  
  
Emily curled up into a ball on her bed that night, thinking of her brother. Since her mother had still to come in and blow out the candle, Emily reached down and picked up the book Derek had given her. She read the inscription, and a tear slid down her cheek. It read: My dear sister, Emily, although you may still be mad at me since that day last year, I hope you know how I feel.I feel so blessed that you are my sister, and no one elses. You are the most special thing in my life, and I hope you never get hurt, or feel that I should. I love you. ~Derek. She smiled, and sighed.  
  
"Oh, Derek. I love you too," she whispered. She turned the page, and began to read the story Derek had written her the year before.  
  
Emily opened her eyes the next morning and smiled. She took a whiff of the air, and sprinted out to the kitchen, where her mother was making breakfast.  
  
"Hiya, Mommy!"  
  
"Hey, there, doll."  
  
"Whatcha makin?" she asked.  
  
"Pancakes, just for you," she said, smiling. Emily giggled as her mother set down the plate in front of her daughter, handed her the fork, and gave her a glass of water.  
  
"Thank you, momma."  
  
"Your welcome, sweety," she said, sitting down from her daughter with a glass of coffee.  
  
"Hey, momma?"  
  
"Yes, Emma?"  
  
"Later today, can we go downtown and get some things to make a bag for the book Derek gave me?"  
  
"Sure, sweetheart.but you think we can do it tomorrow? Today, we're going sightseeing with Grandma and Grandpa."  
  
"Alright, momma," Emily said, smiling. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5   
  
July 22, 1888  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
Emily and I have been in England for three days now. Today, we are going downtown to get material so I can make a bag especially for the book her big brother gave her for her birthday. I hope she can pick a material that won't make the book look bad. Maybe a dark purple, or brown color for the bag, since the book is a dark red. It would make a nice contrast. I hope Emmy can make a good decision. Well, I'd better go so we can go before it gets dark. Good-bye, Diary.  
~Sarah Rose   
Emily lifted her head from the windowsill and looked at her doorframe. Her mother walked by it, looking ready to head to town. She smiled. They weren't leaving for another two days, but Emily was hoping her mother could make that bag before they headed home, so Emily would have something to remind her of England. She pulled her shoes on, straightened her newsie pants and shirt, and rummaged through a drawer for her hairbrush. Quickly running it through her hair, Emily pulled it into a ponytail, pulled on her hat, and smiled.  
  
"Now, whenever momma calls me out."  
  
"Emma? Emma, doll, come on! Let's go! We should head to town before it gets dark," Sarah said, pulling her shawl around her shoulders. Emily wandered out of the room around the corner.  
  
"Alright, mamma," she said. Her and her mother walked out of the house, hand in hand, and headed down the road gray. Her mother stopped, looked both ways, and said, "I'm going to cross the street.when I'm sure it's okay, I'll let you know, and you cross too, alright?"  
  
"Okay, mamma," Emma said, watching her.  
  
She quickly crossed the street. Sarah looked both ways again, and began to call to her daughter. Suddenly, five tall men in black came racing around the corner with knives, followed by many police officers. The guys in black skidded to a halt, turned around, and grabbed Sarah around the shoulders.  
  
"You pigs wouldn't dare come near when we have a hostage, would you?" one guy cried. The police slid to a stop, and Emma froze in horror: her mother's life was in danger. The cops threw their hands into the air and one said, "Hey, we don't want anyone to get hurt. Just let her go, she's not worth it!"  
  
"Don't move! One more step, and I will kill her!" another guy screamed, placing a blade of his knife against Sarah's neck. She frantically looked over at her frightened daughter on the opposite side of the street.  
  
"No you won't, Leonardo! You don't have the guts!" another cop called.  
  
"Do you want to find out firsthand, copper?" Leonardo cried. He tightened his grip on the knife.  
  
"Please, don't hurt me, sir."  
  
"Shut up, lady!" Leonardo said, jerking her body. She squeezed her eyes shut, and took a deep breath to keep calm.  
  
"Mister, please don't hurt my momma," Emily called. Leonardo looked at one of the guys beside him, and said, "Shut her up!" One of the cops' feet slipped, and he stepped forward to catch his balance.which was just the opening Leonardo was waiting for. Licking his lips, he smiled an evil little smile, and chuckled evilly.  
  
"I told you not to move!" he screamed. He pulled his hand away from Sarah's neck, lowered it to her wrists, and slit them, then, using all their power, slammed it through her neck, but not all the way through, so it dangled. Emily finally found her voice, and took a deep breath.  
  
"Mom!!!!!! No!!!!" Emma screamed at the top of her lungs. The cop that slipped ran over to try and hold Emma back as the guys in black took off, but she broke free and ran to her mother's lifeless body.  
  
"Momma! No!! You can't leave me! You promised you never would!!! No!!!" she screamed. Emily punched her mother's arm, and screamed, "You lied to me! You lied to me!.You broke your promise!! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!.mommy." she whispered, as her energy level dropped, and she collapsed in her mothers bloody arms. She was fast asleep, tears still streaming down her cheeks, when on cop carefully picked her up into his arms, and sat down, then placed her in his lap so she could sleep. Shaking his head, he said, "Poor thing. Lost her mother at so young, and even saw it happen. I hate cases like these." Another cop nodded in agreement, as Emily whispered in her sleep, "Mommy.I love you." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6   
Emily turned to the carriage driver, and said, "Mister, can you stop at the newsie distribution center, please?"  
  
"Sure, lass. By the way, call me Kyle," he said. The horse pulled the carriage up in front of the gates. Emily pulled out her pencil and a sheet of paper, and wrote, "Read the obituaries, Derek.Love, Emily." A single tear hit the corner of the sheet, and said, "Can you go find someone for me?"  
  
"Sure.who?"  
  
"My brother, Derek. He has a brown leather eye patch over his left eye. Give him this, and tell him to read it right away. Here you go," she said, handing him the piece of paper. Kyle hopped off the front of the carriage, and entered the gates. A couple newsies looked up, and whispered to each other. Kyle picked Derek right out, and walked over.  
  
"Excuse me, young fellow, may I speak to you?" Derek followed him. "Are you Derek?"  
  
"Yes, how do you know that?"  
  
"Here, read this. It's from a friend." Kyle handed him the piece of paper, and walked back to the carriage. He just snapped the reins when Derek came running out to see Emily. She was sitting beside Kyle, crying. Derek walked back and pulled open a paper to the obits, and read the headings. His eye froze on the one entitled, Sarah Rose Roosevelt.  
  
Emily waved to the carriage driver, tears in her eyes, and walked up the steps to her front door. She pushed it open, and dropped her things carelessly onto the floor. Teddy smiled and poked his head out of the study. He hadn't heard about his wife yet. When he saw his daughter, though, tears falling to the floor, he knew something had happened.  
  
"Emma? Baby, what is it?" he asked, putting his hands on her shoulders. Emily dug around in her pocket, and held out a piece of paper. Teddy, confused, took it, and read it. It was a newspaper article, an obituary. her mother's obituary. Teddy skimmed it, and pulled his daughter into a hug.  
  
"I was right there, and I couldn't do anything." Emily whispered.  
  
"Oh, sweety, I am so sorry."  
  
"Oh, daddy, why? Why did mommy have to die?" she cried.  
  
"I don't know, Emma. Things just happen sometimes." A knock came to the door, and Emily said, "I'm going to go take a nap, papa. I don't want to talk to anyone unless it's Jack Kelly." He nodded, and answered the door as Emily raced up the steps.  
  
"Dad? Did you read the paper?"  
  
"Yes, son, I did. Emily saw it all, too.she told me so."  
  
"Oh, boy. Is she here?"  
  
"Yeah, but she doesn't wanna see anyone but Jack. Sorry, Derek.how did you find out?"  
  
"She wrote me a note," he said. Teddy nodded.  
  
Emily sat, staring out her window, when a knock came at her door.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sweety, Jack is here to see you," he said.  
  
"Okay, daddy. Send him on in," she said. Jack walked in, and said, "Thanks, Govnah." Teddy nodded, and shut the door.  
  
"Heya, Emmy. How you doin? I heard bout ya mom," he said. Emily walked over and sat on her bed, and Jack sat beside her.  
  
"Why? I was right there, and I didn't do anything. I just watched as they." Emily choked on the end of her sentence.  
  
"You were frozen in fear, Emma. It happens to even the best of us," he said, putting his arm around her shoulder. Emily rested her head on his shoulder, and said, "It was so scary, Jack.Why did I beg my mother to go to town that day?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I begged her to take me to town to get material to make a bag for a book my brother gave me for my birthday.I begged her!" she whined. Jack put both arms around her, and held her close, saying,  
  
"Shh.It'll be aight." Emily sniffled, and moaned a little. Jack looked down, and found her sleeping. He smiled, and laid her back on her bed, the covered her up. However, he found she wouldn't let him go, and when he did get away, she began to whimper, so he laid down beside her.  
  
Emily sat up, breathing heavily, sweat dripping down her forehead, and Jack cried, "What is it, what is it?" Teddy burst through the door, saying, "What is it, what's wrong?" He pulled his daughter into his arms as she cried, "Mommy!!" Teddy stroked her hair as Jack slid out of the room, then the house, undetected. When Emily had calmed down, she took a couple deep breaths, and said, "Oh, that so sucks.Jack left." Teddy turned around, and said, "He's a nice boy, Emily. Listen, do you wanna come downstairs with me? We can go out for lunch." She faintly smiled, and said, "Sure, daddy." Teddy picked her up, and carried her downstairs, pulled her coat around her shoulders, and walked outside with her.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" he asked. Emily thought, and said, "Tibby's?" He nodded, saying, "Tibby's." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7   
Emily stopped on her front porch, and looked up at the sky. The sun was beginning to set, and clouds were beginning to form.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is it gonna rain?" she asked. Teddy looked up at the sky, and said, "It might. Why?"  
  
"Because.I just wanted to know," she said, and walked into the house. She sighed sadly over the fact that her mother would no longer be there when she came home everyday.  
  
"I'm going to go upstairs and rest," she said. Teddy nodded. Emily wandered up the steps, and pushed open her door, and dropped onto her bed. She closed her eyes, and no more then twenty minutes later, sat up screaming. Teddy came bursting into the room, crying, "Emmy, what's wrong?"  
  
"I saw it again, daddy! I saw mommy again!!!" she cried. Teddy held her in his arms and rocked her back and forth until she calmed down again. She refused to go back to sleep, however, so Teddy sat with her as she read the book Derek had given her.  
  
Emily walked down the street the next day, whistling a tune, and saw Jack on the corner.  
  
"Hey, Jacky boy!" she called. He turned to her, and waved. She jogged over, and said, "Hows ya doin?"  
  
"Aight. What about you? You doin aight?" She shrugged, saying, "I'm having nightmares about my mother now." He nodded, and said, "Wanna help me sell me papes?"  
  
"Sure." He handed her some, and explained the biz to her. She nodded in understanding as they approached a boxing ring. Emily glanced at the pape in her hand, and thought for a second. The headline was: Teddy Roosevelt Now Widower With Two Children. Emily choked on tears, and said, "Jack? I can't do this one." He looked at her paper, and said, "Choose another headline, don't think about that one." She nodded, and searched the paper. She smiled. Brooklyn Born Baby With Four Eyes and Two Noses Discovered In Alleyway. Emily thought is was good enough, so she held it in the air, and called out,  
  
"Extry, extry! Brooklyn born baby discovered in alleyway wit' four eyes and two noses! Extry, extry!"  
  
"I'll take one!" Emily handed him the pape, and he handed her the money, and people gathered around for a paper. Soon, all hers were gone, and she went to find Jack. He was holding up a pape, calling out,  
  
"Gov'nah Teddy Roosevelt new widower wit' two kids! Extry, extry!" Emily froze. She missed her mother, and loved her family very much, and was really praying Jack wouldn't use that headline. He even said he wouldn't before he took off in the other direction. He sold off his last paper, and turned to face her.  
  
"Hey, Emmy!"  
  
"You said you wouldn't use that headline!" she cried.  
  
"I ran out of 'em, Emmy! Sorry," he said. Emily spun around, and took off running away from Jack.  
  
"Emily! Come back!" he called, running after her. She didn't stop. He followed behind her as close as possible before she ducked off into an alley, and heard a whistle blowing. Jack caught up to her, and said, "This way!" She followed him down another alley, through a yard, and into the lodging house. Emily looked up, and saw her brother at the top of the steps, playing marbles. He had just lifted his head, when Emily spun around and buried her head in Jack's chest.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I don't want my brother to see me." she whispered. Jack peeked out the window.  
  
"Their gone. Come on, I'll walk you home," he said, taking her hand. He led her outside, and showed her a back way to her house.  
  
"Thanks, Jack," she said.  
  
"No problem." "  
  
Do you want to come in? You know, have dinner with us?" she asked. He looked up at her, and said, "Is it alright with your dad?" She stuck her head inside, and called out, "Daddy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can Jack have dinner with us?"  
  
"Sure!" Emily held out her hand, took Jack's, and led him inside.  
  
"Come on, I wanna show you something.." she said, leading him upstairs.  
  
"Emmy? Where you going?" Teddy asked, stepping out of his study.  
  
"I wanna show Jack something before dinner," she said. He nodded and Emily continued up the steps.  
  
"What'd you wanna show me?" he asked. She pushed open her door, and pulled her bag off the hook and set it on her bed. Reaching her hand in it, she felt around, then pulled out the book Derek had written her for her birthday.  
  
"What's that?" Jack asked. Emily patted the bed, and Jack sat down beside her. Emily opened the cover, and said, "It's a book my brother wrote for me. Look at the photo he chose to put in it. It's when I was five, he was six," she said. Jack gingerly held the cover and looked at the picture. He smiled, and looked up at her.  
  
"Is this you?" he asked, pointing to her on the photo.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You were pretty," he said.  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Yeah, I do," he said. She looked up at him, and smiled. She gingerly closed the book, and slid it back into her bag. He reached over and nicely touched her hand. She looked back at him, and smiled. He leaned over, and kissed her very gently on the lips.  
  
"Emily! Jack! Dinner!" Teddy called. Emily pulled back, blushing, and stood up.  
  
"Uh.come on, Jack." she said.  
  
"Yeah," he said, stood up, and followed her downstairs. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8   
Emily lifted her head from her book, and looked up at Jack.  
  
"Hey, Emily. It's the Fourth of July..come on, let's go see what their doin." he said, taking her hand. She followed him outside of Tibby's leaving her book with Bryan Denton, reporter for the New York Sun. Jack pulled her out and suddenly, half the newsies standing there started chanting, "Emma! Emma! Emma!"  
  
"Jack, what's going on?" she asked.  
  
"You know that song you wrote after your mother died?" Emily choked on her words. "Sorry.but remember it?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"They wanna hear it.they wanna hear you sing it," he said softly into her ear.  
  
"But, Jack."  
  
"Go on. It's alright, I'm right here," he said. Emily walked over and stood in front of everybody. She took a deep breath, and began to sing it. Derek came running over right at the end, when Emily was singing the final lines of the song, which just happened to be the chorus.  
  
"Let freedom ring! Let the white dove sing! Let the whole world know that today is a day of reckoning! Let the weak be strong! Let the right be wrong! All that's gone away, let the guilty pay! It's Independence Day! All that's gone away! It's Independence Day!" She took a deep breath, and smiled out at everyone that was cheering at her. Jack jogged up beside her, and hugged her.  
  
"That sounded great, Emmy," he said.  
  
"Thank you, Jack," she said, laughing. Jack leaned over, and said, "Come on, let's go get something to drink." Emily took his hand, and followed him back into Tibby's for something to drink.  
  
Derek ran over to Racetrack, and said, "Hey, Race, did you see Emmy up there?"  
  
"Yeah.she was really good, man." Emily reached over and touched Jack's hand.  
  
"Why did you bring up that song? Why did you tell them I would sing it?" she asked.  
  
"I figured it wouldn't hurt.but did it?" he asked.  
  
"No, but you surprised me, Jack." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. She smiled, and said, "Listen, I should be heading back to my place.I hafta talk to me faddah." Jack nodded, and said, "See ya, Emily." She stood up, got her book, and jogged home.  
  
"Daddy?" she asked, pushing open the door. "I was just checkin to see if you were home," she called, and headed up the steps. She closed her bedroom door, and placed the book in a drawer in her dresser. As she walked over to stand at the window, she saw Derek run over, cup his hands to his mouth, and call out, "Emmy!" She pulled back, and closed her curtains, then opened her door.  
  
"Daddy! I don' feel like talkin to Derek! If he asks, tell him I'm sleeping," she called downstairs, and closed her door again. She walked over to the mirror, and said, "Fifteen days until my ninth birthday.fifteen days." She walked over, sat on the floor beside her window, and began to cry. It had eaten at her all day, and now she was finally able to let go and allow herself to cry, alone.  
  
Emily hopped down the steps, and said, "Daddy?" Teddy's voice carried from his study: "Yes, dear?" She wandered in there, and said, "Can I take Lightning over to Brooklyn? There's someone there I hafta see."  
  
"Of course. Just, take my watch, and promise to be home by six, alright?" he asked.  
  
"Sure, daddy." Emily slipped his watch on, and jogged up the steps. She pulled on her shoes, buttoned up her over shirt, and rummaged through her drawers for a vest. When she found one, she slid it on, pulled her newsie hat over her eyes, and picked up a chain from her dresser. She then jogged down the steps, out the door, and whistled. A big brown horse with one white spot came galloping around the corner.  
  
"Hey, there, Lightning," she said, patting its back. Jack, Mush, and Race came walkin around the corner, and Blink ran to catch up to them. Emily swung her leg over Lightning's back, clicked her tongue twice, gently heeled the horse, and he began to gallop off.  
  
"Emily." Blink mumbled. Jack looked at him, then back at Emily.  
  
Emily slowed the horse to a mere trot as she looked around for the one person she needed to talk to. She searched especially hard, and smiled.  
  
"Hey, Spot!" she called. The boy turned around, and said, "Yeah? Who's askin?"  
  
"It's me.Emily. Remember me?" she asked. She slid off the horse, and held him by the reins as Spot walked over.  
  
"Ey, yeah, I remembah you."  
  
"I know it's been a while, but I realized something from the first time we met."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The fact that you dropped this off ya neck when you came over to me. I saw it laying there, and picked it up, meaning to turn back and give it to ya, but completely forgot about it," she said, holding out the chain.  
  
"Ey, tanks, Emily.hows you doin?" he asked.  
  
"I'm aight, I guess."  
  
"Spot Conlon!" a voice called. Emily looked behind Spot, and saw a girl, about her height, running over.  
  
"Heya, Lee."  
  
"Spot, I wanted you to dust off the shelf and reorganize it, not just dust it off," Lee said, then looked at Emily. "Who's she?"  
  
"This is Emily. Emily, this is me sistah, Lee. She's s'posed ta be me twin, but me muddah had her two months latah, so I'm oldah," Spot explained. Emily smiled as Lee whacked him in the arm.  
  
"Shuddup, Spot."  
  
"Listen, I gotta go. I'll see ya around," she said. She threw her leg back over Lightning, and headed back home. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9   
Emily pulled open the front door, and smiled up at the sun.  
  
"A beautiful day, and on my birthday!" she exclaimed. Teddy called her back inside. "Yes, daddy?" she asked.  
  
"How are you today?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Happy birthday, doll," he said, holding out a little box. Emily smiled and took it, then opened it up.and gasped. Inside was a silver bracelet with Emily Violet hanging from it.  
  
"Oh, daddy.its beautiful," she whispered. He smiled, and she hugged him.  
  
"Now, I know this is a hard thing for you, but before you mother died, she was telling me how she had this one thing that she wanted you to have as soon as you were old enough. Since she can no longer give it to you, and I believe that you are old enough, here you go," he said, handing her another little box. Emily choked on her tears as she opened the box to reveal a silver necklace with the words Independence Day hanging from it. Emily couldn't hold it anymore, and tears began to slide down her cheeks.  
  
Jack knocked on the front door, and Teddy opened it as Emily fastened her necklace, and hid it under her shirt, and slid the bracelet under her sleeve. He walked up beside Emily and held out a box. Emily opened it, and inside was a sheet of paper that had ten reasons why the newsies loved to have Emily around.  
  
"Oh, wow." she said as she read them off inside her head. Jack smiled, and said, "Happy birthday, Emma." Emily smiled and hugged him.  
  
"Want to frame it, Emily?" Teddy asked. Emily nodded, and he handed her a frame. She popped the back off, set the paper inside, and then popped it back into place.  
  
"Thank you, Jack." she said, and he nodded.  
  
"Come on, let's go see the others so you can say thank you to them too," he said, taking her hand.  
  
"I'll be back later, daddy!" she called, shutting the door. Every newsie except Derek stood around the statue near the lodging house, smiling. They waved to Emily as Jack pulled her up onto the statue.  
  
"Tell them thank you," he said. Emily took a deep breath, and said, "Thanks for the gift, you guys!"  
  
"Your welcome, Emily!" they all called back.  
  
Emily pushed open her front door, jogged up the steps, and collapsed onto her bed at about six that night. Teddy was over at Tibby's drinking coffee, and Emily was glad. She wanted to think. Teddy had been telling her to find a job lately, and she believed that she had found one, one that she really would enjoy.  
  
"I wonder if daddy would let me take that job," she said to herself, staring at the ceiling. She stood up, and picked up the list of things the newsies liked about her, and hung it on the wall beside her dresser mirror. Smiling, she pulled her book out of the drawer and began to read it. When it opened, a note fell out of it. It read: Roses are red, violets are blue, your heart is sweet and pure too. If anyone has gotten a gift this day, it's the friends around you, and papa too. You deserve more than you get, Emily, but I didn't have any money. So, this is my gift to you. I love ya, lil sis. Derek. Emily smiled, and said, "Wow.when did Derek get in here to do this?" She heard the front door open, and a voice yell up the steps, "Emily? You home?"  
  
"Yeah, Papa!" she called.  
  
"Alright! Just checkin!"  
  
Emily pulled out a pen, and a sheet of paper, and wrote down a letter to her brother.  
Derek,  
I know we haven't seen each other lately, or talked to each other, but I miss you, and I love you. Thank you for the gift you left in my book. I'll be seeing you soon, if papa lets me take the job I'm wanting right now. I hope he does, though you may not approve. But, hey, it's a job, and it'll give me the opportunity to be around you. I have to go, but I hope to see you soon.  
~Emily  
  
Emily smiled, and folded the letter in half one way, then another, and wrote Derek on it. She jogged down the steps, and said, "Daddy, I'm going to go see a friend! I'll be back soon!"  
  
"Alright! Be careful!" he called. Emily pulled her jacket on, and jogged outside. She ran down the street and to the stables, where Kyle would be taking care of one of his horses.  
  
"Kyle?" she called. He poked his head out of the stall, and smiled.  
  
"Hello, lass! Long time no see, eh?" he asked. She nodded as he stepped out and dusted off his hands. "What can I do ya for?" he asked.  
  
"Remember my brother?"  
  
"Ya. Why?"  
  
"I need you to go find him, and give him this. He gave me a poem for my birthday today."  
  
"Happy birthday, lass!"  
  
"Thank you.he gave me a poem, and I wanna thank him, but we haven't spoken in so long," she said. He nodded, and held out his hand. Emily handed him the note, and said, "Thank you, Kyle."  
  
"No problem, lass. I'll see to it that he gets this right away."  
  
"Thanks. Bye, Kyle!" she called, and headed back home.  
  
"Daddy!" she called, shutting the door.  
  
"Yes, honey?"  
  
"I think I know of a job that I could take."  
  
"What is it?" he asked. Emily walked into the back room, and smiled.  
  
"I wanna be a newsie." 


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

Emily sat down in the chair in the kitchen as Teddy drew out a pair of scissors.

"Now, are you sure this is what you want?" he asked.

"Yes, daddy. Just cut," she said. He chopped her hair off up to the middle of her ear. Then he cut her bangs up, too, and pulled away.

"You look like a boy…except for the clothes," he said. Emily nodded, and jogged up the steps. She pulled out a pair of black slacks, and a gray/white plaid shirt, and put them on. Then she rummaged through her drawers, and pulled out a blue vest with white lines on it, and slid that on over the shirt. She found a black newsie hat different from the one brown she usually wore, and stared at herself in the mirror. She reminded herself of her brother. Smiling, she ran down the steps, and stood in front of her father.

"Wow…now, you just have to change your voice and name," he said. Emily nodded. Clearing her throat, she began to speak like a boy, without any problem.

"Wow…your good. What about a name?" he asked. Emily paced back and forth as she thought.

"I know!"

"What?"

"What about Alex? Alex Banley?" she asked. Teddy smiled.

"Alex" took a deep breath, and walked outside with a little money in his pockets. He headed to the lodging house, and pulled open the door. Jack and Race looked up from the steps, where they sat playing cards, and raised an eyebrow. Jack stood up, and walked over.

"Hey, who are you?" he asked. Alex smiled, and said, "The name's Banley. Alex Banley. Who are you?"

"Jack Kelly. What're you doin here?" he asked.

"Need a job. Ran away from home," he said. Jack nodded, and said, "This is the place. Can ya run fast?"

"Yep."

"Can ya sell tings?"

"Like what?"

"Like papes."

"Yea. Why?"

"You gotta job. Youse a newsie. You sell papes every day they got em. You live here, wit us uddah newsies. You aight wit dat?" he asked. Alex nodded, and said, "I need ta talk to ya, dough." Jack, although confused, followed Alex outside.

"What?"

"You don' recognize me?"

"No…"

"Da names Emily."

"Emmy? What happened to you?"

"Me faddah wanted me to get a job…"

"So you chose to be a newsie?" he asked.

"Yep. You gotta problem wit dat?" she asked.

"No, but…"

"But what?"

"But you're a girl, Emily."

"So? You know dat, I know dat, but dey don' know dat," she said.

"They'll find out…"

"Not if you keep ya mouth shut," she said. He shook his head, and said, "Iunno if I can let you do dat, Emmy."

"Jack, trust me. Why would I do something unless I knew I could do it?" she asked.

"You gotta point…Alright, fine. I won' tell no one," he said.

"So, you just hired a goil newsie tinkin she was a guy?" a voice asked. Emily spun around. There stood Crutchy.

"You cannot tell a soul, Crutchy. Promise," she said. Smiling he nodded.

"I won' tell nobody. I have no reason ta hoit ya," he said. Emily smiled, and said, "Tanks, Crutchy."

Alex and Jack walked back inside, and sat down with Race at the steps. Derek came inside the lodging house just then.

"Heya, Blink. Dis here is Alex, our newest newsie," Race said.

"Hiya, Alex. I'm Blink," he said, reaching out for his hand. Alex stuck out his hand, and shook Blinks.

"Whatcha got dere, Blink?" Jack asked.

"A letter from me sistah." Alex's breath caught in his throat as Blink read through it again and smiled.

"I miss her a lot, but dad doesn' know where she went," he said, sitting down.

"Lemme see," Race said. Blink handed it to him, and they passed it around. Alex only skimmed it, then handed it to Jack.

Jack looked at the room that the newsies slept in, and sighed.

"Looks like dere aren't enough bunks, Alex…you'll hafta share wit someone…"

"Who?" he asked. Jack looked around, and said, "Well, if you don' mind sleepin on a top bunk, you can share wit me," he said, smiling. Alex laughed, and said, "Aight. Why not?" Jack turned back towards the door, and said, "Come on, let's go get sometin ta eat." Alex and Jack headed outside and to Tibby's for some dinner.

Alex sat across from Jack as they ordered their food, and waited.

"So, Jack, why did you become a newsie?" she asked. Jack sighed, and said, "You know how I've told people dat me parents are away somewhere looking for a place to live, and that they keep moving around cause dey can't find any place?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Dere aren't. Me muddahs dead, me faddahs in da penitentiary. Me real name ain't Jack Kelly. Its Francis Sullivan…I never told no one cause I wanted ta forget me past…"

"So whydja tell me?"

"Cause ya asked. And youse me pal," he said, smiling. Alex smiled back as their food was set down in front of them.

"Well, I'm glad you could tell me dat, Jack Kelly," he said, smiling. Jack smiled back, and said, "I'm glad I told someone."

Alex and Jack sat on the roof, looking out at the city as everyone headed in for bed.

"So, Emma, whydja become a newsie?" he asked. Emily looked over at him, and said, "Because I figured it was somethin' I could do wit'out havin ta worry about gettin' home before dark, ya know?" Jack nodded, and said, "Yeah, I guess so."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

Alex stared up at the stars after Jack went inside to fix up the bed that they were gonna sleep in.

"I wish I could tell 'im dat me last name was Roosevelt…" he said to himself.

"You're a _Roosevelt!_" a voice exclaimed. Alex spun around.

"Crutchy! Oh, please, Crutchy, keep dat a secret!" he exclaimed. Crutchy put his hand over his heart, and said, "Don' worry, Alex. I won' tell a soul. I swear." Alex smiled, and said, "Tanks, Crutchy." Jack came jogging through the door, saying, "Your bed's ready, Alex." Alex nodded, and said, "G'night, Crutchy."

"G'night, Alex." Alex followed Jack down the steps, and to the bed.

Alex pried his eyes open the next morning, yawning, and shoved Jack's feet out of his face, which knocked Jack halfway off the bed. He dropped to the floor, and looked up at her, saying, "Tanks, Alex." He waved him off, and rolled over. Jack shook him, saying, "Wake up, you'se gotta get dressed, and come down to sell papes." Alex began to sit up, and looked over at him, saying, "Aight, aight, gimme a minute." He hopped off the bunk, and walked into the back room where he changed his clothes, then walked out and washed his face, and went back to the bed to put on his shoes. Then he stood up and looked around, and almost dropped his jaw. Never in Emily's life had she ever seen so many guys in their underwear. Quickly regaining himself, Alex headed to the door, and waited for Jack out there.

Jack and Alex headed down the steps, and out into the street, where Jack pulled his papes up on his shoulder, and said, "Go ahead and tell me a headline you can use or change." Alex stared at the paper in his hand, and looked back up at Jack.

"Mayor Raises Prices of Carriage Rides?" Alex asked.

"Now altah it to ya own likin'," Jack said, smiling.

"What about Mayor Jacks Up Carriage Ride Prices?" he asked. Jack nodded, and said, "Good. Now, let's go sell em." Alex smiled and followed Jack downtown to sell all their papes.

"Good job taday, Alex…" Jack said as he counted their money.

"What?" he asked.

"We don' have enough to get sometin ta eat, I mean, when ya take out what we need to get our papes tamarra," Jack said, looking up.

"Den what do we do about dinnah?" Jack looked over, and began to eye a food stand.

"What?" he asked. Jack began over, and said quietly to Alex, "Just grab something small and run." Jack pocketed a small roll, and Alex pocketed an apple, and they just wondered off.

"Hey! Come back here with my food!" the man cried. Someone spun around and began to blow a whistle.

"Run!" Jack cried, and he and Alex began to run off, as quickly as possible. Alex, unfortunately, got his foot caught in a hole in the ground, and tripped.

"Jack!" he cried. Jack ran back and pulled Alex up, but never got the chance to start running again. The bulls grabbed a hold of them before they could move an inch. Alex closed his eyes, and just let the bulls take them to the refuge.

Alex and Jack sat on one of the beds, Alex with his legs crossed in front of him, and said, "Jack, I'm sorry…"

"Dat's aight," Jack said. Alex pulled himself off the bed and walked over to the window.

"No, it's not, Jack…" He trailed off as he saw Teddy's carriage down below.

"Jack! Grab your things and come 'ere!" Alex hissed. Jack grabbed his possessions and headed over. "What?"

"Can you get outta here?"

"Through da window?"

"Yeah."

"Yup. Why?"

"When you get out, I'll lower you down and you hide behind my papa's carriage down there. When he comes out, you ask him for a ride. Tell him you're a pal a mine, aight?" Alex asked. Jack nodded. Alex held tightly onto the rope as Jack scaled down the wall to the carriage. Alex dropped the rope, and watched Jack hide. He waited until Jack was going off with Teddy before he looked around. Making sure Warden Snyder wasn't around, Alex quickly changed his clothes, and, leaving his robe on the bed, slid between the bars on the window and scaled the wall so he stood gripping the bricks that stuck out of the wall so he didn't fall. Being very careful, Alex put one foot on a jutted brick, then, placing his hand on one above his head, pulled himself up, and repeated it over and over until he pulled himself over the roof. Silently, Alex ran across the roof, down the other side, and ran off in the direction of the lodging house, keeping out of eye shot.

Jack stood in the shadows about a block from the boarding house, and, when he saw Alex start by, grabbed his arm and pulled him over.

"Jack…" he began.

"Alex, how did you get out? I thought you'd be coming with me," he said. Alex shook his head. "Nope. I scaled da wall, ran 'cross da roof, then down the uddah side," he said, smiling. Jack wrapped his arms around Emily and pulled her close, saying, "I'm gladja aight." Emily kissed his cheek, saying, "Don' worry. I can take care of me self, you know dat now, dontcha?" He nodded, and said, "C'mon, we'se gotta get back to the lodgin house before everyone starts ta worry." Jack looked both ways, grabbed Alex's hand, and they raced back to the lodging house.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12_**

Alex had just passed the statue near the lodging house when Blink ran up to him.

"Hey, Alex!" he called. Alex turned around, saying, "Yeah?"

"Howse ya doin?"

"Whatchu mean?"

"How ya doin? I mean, yas been here bout two months now, you able ta fend fer yeself?" he asked. Alex nodded, saying, "Yeah, I'm doin' aight, Blink, whydja ask?"

"Jack was kinda worried boutcha. You know, you losin sleep and all," he said. Alex sighed, and said, "Just been havin nightmares lately, I guess." Blink nodded, and said, "Ya know, if youse got any problems, we're all here for ya." Alex smiled, and said, "Tanks, Blink. See ya." He headed down the street to sell his papes.

"Hey, hey! Lemme go! I didn' do nothin'!" Alex cried. Snyder threw him into the room with all the other kids that were thrown into the refuge.

"Shut up!" he yelled, and slammed the door so hard the window in it shook. Alex sat on the floor, his hair (which had grown out over his eyes) covering his eyes, and sighed. Struggling to stand up, Alex felt someone slide underneath his arm. He looked over and saw Ten-Pin standing there.

"Heya, Alex. Back again, I see?" he asked. Alex smiled, and said, "Thanks, Ten-Pin."

"No prob. A pal a Jack's is a pal a mine," he said, sitting her on the bed. Alex pulled himself back up against the pillow, and said, "I am so tired…and now my dern ankle hurts!" A boy jogged over, and said, "What's yer name?" Alex looked up, and said, "Alex."

"Jack's here to see you…he's hangin' outside the window," the boy said. Alex stood up and walked over to the window.

"Heya, Cowboy. Whatcha doin' here?" she asked, smiling.

"We came ta bust you out…"

"We?"

"Yep. Me and Blink. He's holding me up on the roof," he said. Alex nodded.

"Get your things, we're gonna get you outta here." Alex nodded, and headed back to the bed. He came back no more than a moment later in his clothes.

Alex once again slid between the bars, and scaled the wall up to the roof, without Jack's help. "Wow…"

"What?" he asked.

"I dunno, I guess you just remind me of my sister…she used to love to do that," Blink said. Alex sighed, and crept across the roof. They followed her over the building, down the railing at the other side, and then through the streets back to the boarding house.

"Thanks, guys, for coming to get me…" Alex began, and then slipped: he walked right on the edge of the sidewalk and street, and hurt his ankle. He hit the ground, and grabbed his ankle. Jack turned around, and said, "Are you aight?"

"Do I look aight? Me ankle hurts," he said. Blink stared at Alex. Jack watched confused as Alex put a lot of pressure on his ankle, and sighed a sigh of relief.

"You aight now?"

"Me ankle don' hurt no more…" Alex said, pulling himself up. It was then he noticed Blink was staring at him.

"What?"

"You really have begun to remind me of my sister…"

"Now dat's creepy."

"Why?"

"A guy reminds you of a goil. Dat's creepy," Alex said.

Alex sat on the statue the next morning with Jack, staring up at the clouds.

"What's wrong, Alex?" he asked.

"What do ya mean?"

"You've not been sleepin' lately…" Alex shrugged.

"Iunno. I used ta have these nightmares about me muddah, you know, so now I'm afraid ta go ta sleep cauz I don' wan' em no more," he said.

"Just sleep, Alex. Maybe dey've disappeared," he said. Alex nodded, and yawned.

"Now, go lay down. Blink and I can covah your route taday," he said. Alex got up and stumbled into the lodging house.

Jack found Alex sitting on the roof later that night, and said, "You know how ta fight?" Alex looked up, and said, "Nope. Why?"

"Want me ta teach ya? You need it for dis business," he said. Alex nodded, and said, "Aight, why not?" Alex and Jack stood facing each other, and Jack said, "This may take a while…"

"Ima patient person."

"That's good cauz ya gonna need patience to do dis," Jack said. Blink shoved open the door, and said, "What're you guys doin up here?"

"I'm teachin 'im how ta fight, Blink. Why?"

"Lemme help ya," he said. Alex smiled, and followed Jack's movements. Occasionally Jack would fix the way he stood, or threw a punch, but never fooled with his kicks: Alex was the only person to ever kick someone with their leg so straight, and not hurt themselves.

"Very good, Alex. We'll all come up here every night and teach ya, hows that sound?" Jack asked. "Aight, sure." Jack headed down the steps, followed by Alex, followed by Blink, and went to bed. Alex, though, lay there, staring at her brother two bunks over, as he slept facing her. _I wish I could tell him,_ she thought, before closing her eyes and dozing off. Jack smiled, glad Emmy was finally able to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13_**

_July 19, 1892_

Alex smiled, glad he was finally eleven. He went over to Jack, and said, "You know what taday is?"

"What?"

"Me birthday," he said.

"Happy birthday, Alex. How old are ya?"

"Eleven." Jack nodded, and said, "Happy birthday, Alex…" Blink walked over, and said, "Heya.." "It's Alex's birthday, taday," Jack said. Blink looked at him.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Happy birthday. You really do remind me of me sistah cauz dis is her birthday too," he said.

Jack and Alex sat on the statue later that night, and talked.

"Jack, I don' tink dis relationship is gonna work at all," Alex said.

"What?" "I mean us, as a couple. It just won' work," she said.

"Why not?"

"Cuz it's too hard ta be witchu when all ya newsies are around. And you and Crutchy are da only ones who know Ima goil! It's hard ta hug ya, or kiss ya, or anyting like dat when we around people, and we'se always around people," she said.

"I guess your right…you wanna split up, dontcha?" Jack asked, looking over at her.

"Yeah, but its not your fault. It's just too complicated," she said. She kissed his cheek, and headed into the lodging house. Jack sighed sadly, and followed her.

"Hey, Kidah!" he called. She turned around, and said, "Yeah?"

"We'se still buds, right?" he asked.

"Of course."

Alex walked over to Jack, and said, "Dontcha gotta see someone taday?" Jack thought for a second, then slapped his forehead.

"Oh, yeah. You wanna come? I'se goin ta Brooklyn," he said. Alex nodded, and followed him and Race to the bridge.

"C'mon, guys, wait up! It's hard ta run taday!" he cried, going as quickly as he could. He had moved around a lot the night before, making him all sore the next day. Jack stopped, and let Alex catch up. "Tank you," he said, and they continued across the bridge.

Alex froze when he realized that they had gone to see Spot. Being the girl she was, she knew it would be tough to keep it a secret: she had a crush on him. It was killing her! However, her father had taught her to be strong, no matter what, so she did what she could not to make it noticeable. And, by the end of the day, it worked. But Spot knew she was a girl. Jack and Race were standing on the docks, waiting for Alex to catch up, but he was talking to Spot.

"What's up, Spot?"

"Yer Emily, aintcha?" he asked. She looked around, and nodded.

"But, shhh…Jack and Crutchy are da only newsies dat know dat…" He nodded.

"I wanna ask you sumtin…" Alex looked at him.

"What?" Spot looked away, and stepped closer.

"Wouldju be me goilfriend?" he asked. Emmy looked at him.

"Spot, I…" She froze. She was gonna say know, but her mind took over.

_What are you, insane! Say yes!_ Emily smiled.

"Course. Now, I'se gotta get goin'…" she said, patted his shoulder, and took off with Jack and Race.

That night, she lay up and thought.

_I'se jist broke up wit' Jack…and now I'm dating Spot? Sumtin's not right 'bout dat…but he's in Brooklyn. No one'll know. _

_**The End**_


	14. Author's Note!

_**Author's Note:**_

Please, don't ask me why I ended this, because I'll just tell you RIGHT NOW!

The only reason I have for ending the first story of the set the way I did was because the other two were already finished, and I couldn't really think of anything else to place with it! Yes, that does mean there are 2 more stories to put into this series, known as the Emily Series. If you liked this one, I'll put up the other two as soon as I can, I promise. Until then, just enjoy Emily as a little girl. Thank you.

The Author.


End file.
